Ovis
Ovis (Sheep) is a female sheep mutation living in the Town of Fabula. Originally she was from Wonderland. She has made a contract and is now Susano'o's servant, and can communicate to a specific set of spirits.Ordo Fabula - Ovis Appearance Uhhhhh ??? Sheep boobies Personality Suspicious | Self-reliant | Humourous/Bright | Caring | Afraid | Cold/formal | Manipulative → Suspicious - "Who are you?" Due to the constant and grim conditions she was forced into early in life, Ovis usually has an untrusting and cold attitude towards strangers. She sees no reason to be kind to those she doesn't know well or trust, and may be rude and blunt. If you catch her in a good mood, or she feels that you aren't a threat, the sheep may be a bit more lenient and warm. After her illusion in the mansion, she had attempted to be more open and accepting. → Self-reliant - "If you want it done perfectly do it yourself." has pretty much been her life's motto. At least, to the important things. If it comes down to a life or death situation, Ovis would rather do the deed and take the blame for any consequences. Occasionally, she will confide in others for favors after pursuing every other possible action. Anything is better than having someone else suffer when she could have sacrificed herself. → Humourous/Bright - "ISN'T WILLY A SLANG FOR PENIS" Ovis is rather silly when she feels comfortable around someone, cracking dumb jokes and saying ridiculous statements. Most of the time, she doesn't think before she talks. Affectionate with friends and rather loud, she's a generally warm person when you get to know her, though a bit unreserved. Her humor is rather crude and vulgar, and her jokes are dumb as heckie. She really enjoys puns and will usually laugh at your jokes. ( even if they're stupid, but she's probably laughing because it's stupid-- ) → Caring - "You aren't inferior, you are a cute turtleduckdove." Ovis is caring to those she holds dearly to her heart, often stressing herself out as she worries about them. She's extremely worried about losing them to anything, and is always up to support them when she deems fit. If they're injured or hurt in anyway, she'll try her best to assist. → Afraid :: Cold/formal :: Manipulative - "Master says he'll make me absolutely breath taking. I'll take yours to practice." When Ovis arrived at the circus, her innocent childish attitude was beaten, burned, and torn out of her, until all that was left was needed. A cold, unfeeling obedient tool. She had been taught to manipulate her targets, seduce them, do anything to let down their guard and collect what was needed, need it be a secret, or their life. Her speech was incredibly formal. After escaping, she did everything she could to get rid of her old self, becoming loud, swearing often, changing everything. She is scared to death of reverting back to it in anyway shape or form, and dislikes asking to speak formally or being commanded for this reason. If she is forced to use this personality for any reason, she will do so with great regret and hesitance. Skills and Weaknesses Skills: *Keen senses *Spirits *Lulling voice *Weaponry/Combat skills *Acrobatic *High pain tolerance *Intelligent Weaknesses: *Sensitivity *Blindspot *Little protection *Moody *Hospitals/Labs *Easily embarrassed Likes and Dislikes Likes: *Dead things *Books *Butts *Stars *Teasing others *The outside *Flowers ( dandelions especially ) *Bells *Taking care of Usagi Dislikes: *Muggy days *Fruit *Showing her scars *Remembering an unpleasant memory *Being teased herself *Lamb meat *Being commanded *Large open places/fancy homes *Feeling weak/alone/useless/left behind *Those who dare to hurt the ones she cares about *Being forced to sleep Trivia Birthday: November 20 *Gets slightly uncomfortable when others cry in front of her, and dislikes crying in front of anyone, seeing it as a sign of weakness *Is fluent in Latin, and if she can convince her spirits, they can help her speak other languages if needed. *Can't take the heat, but does well in the cold *Pupils are oval shaped. *Falls asleep when she takes pills *Keeps her hair long to cover the scars on her back. Dislikes showing them to anyone who she isn't familiar with. *When not paying attention, sheep traits will slip out, such as baaing. *Occasionally will have flashbacks of her past; Busies herself when that happens to forget *Attracts wild goats and sheep to her while roaming outside. They flock towards her, and can become a bother. *The number 52 holds special meaning to her. She was branded no. 0052 in the lab, has killed 52 people, and most of her things are in the quanties of 52. *Ovis tends to give people pet-names and nicknames, almost always doing so to those she warms up to the quickest. Be her friend, you'll probably get one too. *Biggest boobs since ever; they have achieved sentience and if there is a female present that has breasts larger than hers, her breasts will grow a few sizes as to not feel inferior. Theme Songs *Lost-And-Found *Yuukei Yesterday *Control *Black Sheep *Pet ( Circus Master's Song Quotes *""Earth to Mr. Stinkpot!" *"I want to eat your chickens." *"That's the last lolita maid you're locking up, you sick FUCK!" *"Well, I didn't really pop out of someone today, more like finished maturing and had to be cared for outside of the the...uh..." *"You can't love someone who's dead. You can only love the memories they left behind." References Category:All Pages Category:Wonderland Category:Previous Characters